


εşсαρε

by Ikal



Series: Writing Prompts - Probably all musicals [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ... - Freeform, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, NOt reSPoNdinG, Post-Squip, error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: For most teens, waking up was a chore. For Michael, it was still a chore. He hated having to get up. He'd rather stay wrapped in the fluffy blue and white comforters, hushed by the sleep and distracted by his dreams. But, alas, he still had to wake up eventually. This morning was odd though. His mum usually woke him up while his momma made breakfast for him and his sister, Riza. However, today, he awoke to his phone buzzing four times.Groaning, he turned in the blankets and grabbed it from off his night stand, muttering, "What..?" groggily. The messages showed no sender. He unlocked his phone and sat up in his bed, confused, as he stared at the messages.Its not real.None of it.Trust no one.Escape.---------Or Michael gets a strange message telling him to get away from the strange world. No matter what it says, he trusts Jeremy and tries to get them both out..........eRroRAuTHoR noT reSPonDinG*Get out fa-aaas-eRrOR...Run...





	εşсαρε

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You wake up one morning and check your phone. You have one text saying "Its not real. None of it. Trust no one. Escape." You dismiss it and leave your room to find your family lined up, facing you, each with a slight frown. "You didn't see anything strange this morning, did you?" asks your mum...
> 
>  
> 
> (Make sure to drop a comment! If you read to the end of the story, youll see why I couldn't write this is the Bottom notes. But Thank you all!)

For most teens, waking up was a chore. For Michael, it was still a chore. He hated having to get up. He'd rather stay wrapped in the fluffy blue and white comforters, hushed by the sleep and distracted by his dreams. But, alas, he still had to wake up eventually. This morning was odd though. His mum usually woke him up while his momma made breakfast for him and his sister, Riza. However, today, he awoke to his phone buzzing four times.

Groaning, he turned in the blankets and grabbed it from off his night stand, muttering, "What..?" groggily. The messages showed no sender. He unlocked his phone and sat up in his bed, confused, as he stared at the messages.

**Its not real.**

**None of it.**

**Trust no one.**

**Escape.**

Michael groaned again and rolled his eyes annoyed. Whoever sent that was playing a silly prank. Something still seemed off though. Slamming the phone back on the table, the teen got out of his bed. The moment his bare feet touched the cold floor, he shivered. Why was the floor so cold? It was never this cold. His mothers must have forgotten to turn the heater on.

Michael walked to his dresser and pulled out some simple jeans and a t-shirt. After slipping into those, he reached over to his desk chair and grabbed his signature red hoodie. Pulling it over his head, he made a blind attempt to reach for his glasses. A futile quest. He sighed and grabbed them once he could see again. Well, as soon as he could see as well as a blind man could. Once they were on, he left the room, for breakfast. Something was still off. His phone buzzed again.

**Hurry! Get out!**

He ignored it again.

Michael continued down the stairs of his house, the floorboards creaking slightly. When he got to the bottom, something was definitely off. He turned the corner, eyebrow raised in confusion, but he froze once in the living room.

His mothers, Riza, and his older brother, Danilo - who was away at college, mind you - were all standing in a line, staring at him. His Mum was the first to speak.

"You didn't see anything strange this morning, did you?" Her voice was distorted and her smile, off. Michael smiled, hiding the fear in his mind. Those texts? They were talking about the texts, weren't they?

"Aside from the fact that my headphones aren't in my room? No. Where are they anyways?" All four pointed to the kitchen. He mumbled a "Thanks" and rushed to get them, grabbing the keys to his PT Cruiser as well.

Before he could head out the door, his momma asked, "Where are you going? You haven't eaten and school doesn't start for almost two hours."

He paused to think before deciding with, "Jeremy and I are going out for breakfast!" He twirled the keys on his finger and before they could comment on it, he slipped out the front door and into his car. Putting it into drive, he noticed his 'family' watching him through the windows. Creepy.

"Is it even safe to see Jeremy?" Michael wondered aloud. His phone buzzed. Reaching it, keeping his eyes on the road, he took a few quick glances to read it.

**It's okay to see him. In fact, I advise you do.**

"What the Hell?" He nearly yelled. No more texts came.

Eventually he pulled into the driveway of his best friend, Jeremy. Hoping out of the car, while leaving it on, he ran to the front door and frantically banged on it. Hearing footsteps head towards the door, he stopped. Jeremy opened the door, a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"Michael!" He practically whispered.

"Jeremy, something's wrong."

"Tell me about it. My dad's been acting really weird." He looked behind him to see his dad now walking to the boys.

"Hold on, I got this. Play along." Michael muttered, noticing his friend's panic. When Jeremy gave a slight nod, Michael started, "So, ready to go?"

"Um, yeah." He raised an eyebrow but Michael showed no sign of noticing.

Mr. Heere was now right behind them, as he asked, "Go where?"

Making sure Jeremy didn't have to answer, Michael told him, "Oh! Jeremy and I were planning on going to breakfast this morning. I just came to pick him up." It only now occured to him that Jeremy might have eaten already.

"Jeremy? You never told me." His 'father' said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was about to tell you but Michael came a few minutes early." He pretended to be peeved so his 'dad' might have believed him.

"Alright son. Wait, are you going to school right after?" Michael nodded and both boys mentally sighed as they realized he believed them. Mr. Heere shrugged and turned away. Grabbing his backpack, Jeremy followed his friend outside and to his car, riding shotgun. Michael pulled out of his driveway and only got a break of 1 minute before being pelted with questions.

"What's going on? That wasn't my dad, wasn't it? How'd you know what to do? And most importantly, what's for breakfast?" Michael started laughing, confusing his friend, "What's so funny?"

"You!" He smiled, still looking at the road, "Now, one question at a time please."

"Fine. That was not my dad wasn't it?"

"Most likely not." Michael turned onto the main road, leading to a highway.

"Who was it then?"

"I have no idea. My mothers were acting strange today too."

"What did they do?"

"Well...I got a text this morning." Michael pulled out his phone as they stopped at a red light, unlocked it, pulled up the messages and handed it to Jeremy, all before the light turned green.

"Wait...what does this mean? And you never typed anything back...Why does it say it advises you see 'him'?" Jeremy asked after reading the 6 messages.

"I wondered aloud 'Is it okay to even see Jeremy?' and Bam! it responded." That confused Jeremy even more.

As Michael was pulling onto the highway, Jeremy asked, "Okay. You never answered the most important question. Whats for breakfast?"

Michael smiled, "You remember that Café down the street from the bookstore you always used to drag me to?"

"When I had an odd love for reading, yeah."

"Well, there." Jeremy smiled. He did remember that place. They never went but, they heard it was really great, so he was kind of excited, really. It was silly but, he was happy.

[However, they wont get to go...]

 Wait...what do you..?

[I said...They wont get to go.]

Everything at that moment stopped. Every car, frozen. Every tree stopped dancing. Every bird, missing.

"What the...?" Michael started hitting the wheel, confused.

"Michael...? What's going on..?" Jeremy sounded terrified.

"I don't...I don't know."

At that moment, his phone started buzzing.

**I TOLD YOU TO ESCAAAA-P**

Then, a different unknown person messaged him.

**Goodnight...**

As soon as the message was read, his phone shut off...

"The fuck!?"

R-577947334976-un!

Er-ROr..

{Author Error: Fourth Wall Down}

"Wait...Fourth wall? What? What does it mean by that?" Jeremy asked. He knew what a fourth wall was but he was perplexed by what he heard.

"...Jeremy...Did you..hear that?" He nodded.

The fourth wall is down! Of course you can hear me!

e-Rr-Or

"What's going on!?" Jeremy then continued, "And why are you narrating what we're doing!?"

[Success]

...

...

...

I have to narrate you!

"And why's that?" Michael yelled at the author, "Author? What?"

I have to na-narra-a-aa...

I have to na-narra-a-aa...

I have to na-narra-a-aa...

I have to na-narra-a-aa...

"What are you saying!?" Jeremy yelled [before everything went black] NO!

[All of a sudden, the two were in an empty, white room, with loud, beeping sounds.]

The...r-rea-de-ers

"Readers?" Michael looked around.

"Why can't you speak without narrating us?" Jeremy asked before the author got an idea.

"Wait...Idea?" The author decided to use Michael as the pawn for now, seeing as he spoke up first. The author told the teens that they weren't real.

[Jeremy cut the author off,] "Wait, we aren't rea-"Jeremy was forced to stop talking because the author hadn't finished explaining.

Y-you're a11 paa-rrt 0f a mu-musi¢@|

"A what now?" Michael asks. The author apologized for forgetting his idea and said that they were part of a musical.

"A musical? Like broadway?" The author says that they aren't on broadway yet.

R-rea-dddersss

"What?" The author thanks Jeremy for giving him the chance to explain that this is all fiction on a site called Ao3.

"Ao3? What?" Michael looks confused. The author says that this entire conversation is fiction and people are reading it. Now.

"People know what we're doing!?" Jeremy jumped and the author explains that that is why he has to narrate them.

"So people can see this?" [The author doesn't narrate it or who's doing it.]

"Godamn it."

"Wait, if this is on a site...does that mean that there are other stories of us?" The author says yes to Jeremy's question.

"So, there are other us's?" Michael asks and the author says yes.

[But it depends who's writing it]

"What does that mean?" Jeremy asks. The author replies saying that some people have them hate eachother while others, like the author, like it better when they're in love.

"I-in love!?" [Jeremy blushes]

"What are you doing?" Michael asks.

[Oh nothing. Making it more fun.]

"Fun?" The author laughs at Michaels confusion before the laugh glitches. [Now the authors crying] Laughing [crying] Calm. Everyone freezes.

d0-oN't Wøггγ.

[Now you're typing like your titles.]

"Titles?" Jeremy asks and the author tells him that every fiction - fan or not - has to have a title.

αιι øƒ мγ τίτιεş αгε τγρεď ιίκε τнίş

"Why?"

E-rrOr

{Author Error: Fourth Wall Under Repair}

"Wait! How many us's are there?" Jeremy asks frantically. The author answers with hundreds or thousands.

They go back to the world they were in, everything is still frozen and quiet.

"Wait...So...Are they living good lives?" Jeremy asked. The author says it depends. Some are happy and well. Others, dead.

E-ErrRr-ooOR-r

{Author Error: Fourth wall fixed}

"Wait!" Jeremy reaches out to nothingness.

"Jere...It's no use..." Michael looks down before sighing and enveloping his friend in a hug.

"Jeremy...If this entire world is fake, then...I guess there will be no problem saying this now. I do love you." Jeremy  froze.

"Wait...if this world is fake...then...you don't actually..love me.. The author said that it depends on who's writing it. So, this is what the author and readers want. Not you..." He looked sad, like he had solved the biggest mystery in the world while sacrifices were still made for it.

Jeremy's phone buzzed.

____**I also said that there are many yous' meaning that what the author of the story makes, it what really happens in the universe.**

Jeremy smiled. That was enough conformation. He pressed a simple kiss on the others lips and said, "He's right. And I do love you too. Dont worry." They both laughed.

"I won't."

...

...

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> [Goodnight]
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> **I said run...**


End file.
